1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to a method and apparatus for low-dimensionally extracting features of an object from an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A human face is a significant factor for visual discrimination and identification in image processing and interpretation. Since the early 1990s, analyses of facial expression interpretation and face recognition have been extensively developed.
Recently, moving picture experts group (MPEG)-7 face descriptors have been suggested for face search and identification in a flow of images. Contrary to existing face recognition algorithms, a major function of the face descriptors is to find face images identical to a search image as fast and effectively as possible.
Face recognition is technology that verifies an identity with respect to a face of at least one person in a still image or a video using a provided face database.
Unlike other biometrics such as fingerprint recognition, face recognition does not require a body part to directly touch a recognizes with, and obtains biometric information less forcibly. However, since a face changes dramatically as illumination and a pose or posture change, and is overly sensitive to a surrounding environment, face recognition has a relative low recognition rate when compared to other biometrics technologies.